unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MoltonMontro/I found some old .dat files in my folder of re-installation...
3.19.0.0 Update Notes August 5, 2016 - SDGNelson Leaving Early Access: It's been two years since the start of Unturned 3's development, and I'm proud to announce the end of the Early Access tag on the game. Even though everything on our list to complete before leaving Early Access was finished long ago, I have been working over the last couple months to make a large update to celebrate the occasion. With this update, many new additions have been made to the game. Keep in mind that, even after the few months of work and polishing I have put in this, there may still be some bugs or exploits with the new content. Please report them, so I can patch the game within a few hours. Joining servers may be difficult, until everyone else is updated. Anniversary: Today marks the start of Unturned 3's development, two years ago. To celebrate this, anyone playing today will receive a Birthday Hat cosmetic. I've had a blast working on Unturned, and hope you have all had as much fun, too. To also help celebrate this, you can now find the old maps in the Extras folder: Devtest, Devtest 2, Flatgrass, and Canada. These maps are purely for the historical value, and will not receive updates to keep them modern with the game, nor are they official. Russia: A new map set in Russia is available to play now! The largest map to date, Russia offers a hardcore environment, while still including many PvP locations. Russia offers an entirely new arsenal of weapons, clothing, and more, including backstory on the infamous Rangers. This new map is supposed to serve as one of the most advanced maps, taking into opinion the community suggestions and feedback from PEI, Yukon, and Washington. If you have any additional feedback to make this map better, please feel free to let me know in the comments. Albeit my best efforts, I fully expect there to be some exploitable areas on the map. Please report them as soon as possible, so they can be taken care of. Arms Shipment: It looks like the survivors have found a new arsenal of weapons laying around, left by those who have perished. Many new ranged weapons have been added in this update, to accomodate the more dangerous Deadzones, risky Horde Beacons, and the new Russia map. When playing on official maps, you may notice that some of the new weapons are exclusive to Russia. However, you can still find them on any community-made Workshop maps that have them. Deadzones finally have more special loot, creating a "high-risk, high reward" scenario. These new items will be powerful, but costly. Surviving a Horde Beacon will reward you with some new, cooler loot. This allows for obtaining weapons exclusive to certain maps, and has special new rewards of its own. Water Ballistics: As of this update, firefights taking place in water is now more difficult, making underwater bases a bit safer than before. Shooting through water will affect the bullet projectile, making shooting highly inaccurate. Some weapons are less affected than others, such as those with high range values. Aside from reducing the accuracy penalty by having a ranged weapon with more range, a new value will allow for weapons to not be affected at all. Currently, only the shadowstalker, podvoidney, scubagun, and simmonov are immune to these new water physics. Bullet spread is increased by four times as much, and all ballistic values are three times worse, when shooting through water. Guide Boards: As you play you may see signs displaying the area, making navigating without a map easier. These are able to be destroyed if it has taken too much damage. For those wanting to add these to their maps, use Guide #1 or Guide #2. You need a Chart map generated to have the map appear properly. You can also craft your own Map Displays, allowing for a miniature version of the map UI to appear when a Chart or GPS is placed inside. Singleplayer Map Selection UI: Singleplayer's map selection UI has been improved to make selecting a map easier. Maps are now split in three groups: Official, Experimental, and Workshop. By default, Official will be selected. The tab you open last will be open the next time you visit that screen, until switched to something else. Alongside this improvement are borders around event maps to make them more apparent. Update Notes: Additions: *Added groups to the singleplayer map selection UI. *Added new Russia map. *Added snow camoflauge variants to all military objects. *Added Snow Military Helmet. 1283 *Added Snow Military Vest. 1284 *Added Snow Military Bottom. 1285 *Added Snow Military Top. 1286 *Added Military Ushanka. 1287 *Added Neck Gaitors. 1288-1295 *Added Military Neck Gaitor. 1296 *Thermal Construction Top. 1297 *Thermal Construction Bottom. 1298 *Added Snow APC. 109 *Added Snow Ural. 110 *Added Snow Jeep. 111 *Added Snow Huey. 112 *Added Minibus. 113 *Added toggle in the Options menu to hide cosmetics and skins on other players. *Added lightning and thunder to storms. *Added link to the official wiki on the main menu. *Accepted 7 new Curated Workshop items to the Stockpile. *Re-added Devtest, to the Extras folder. *Re-added Devtest 2, to the Extras folder. *Re-added Flatgrass, to the Extras folder. *Re-added Canada, to the Extras folder. *Re-added tiny and insane map sizes. Improvements: *Improved ballistics to have a bigger penalty on bullet physics when firing through water. *Improved server list to only show the current version, with a toggle to see any versions. *Improved Nearby Items UI to find items stuck inside objects, such as boulders and trees. *Improved library, oven, couch, and lamp models to look different from normal objects. *Improved the zubeknakov model. *Improved resolution option to highlight recommended resolution setting. *Improved pillars to snap to triangular floors better. *Improved gameplay config to allow for toggling the chart, satellite, and time without their respective items. *Improved event exclusive maps to have a special border around them. *Improved Sight Hook to no longer be hard-coded as the dependency for where bullets are fired from. This will allow for content that can displace where the original bullet is fired. Tweaks: *Tweaked ranges on a few weapons slightly higher, to accomodate for bullet physics. *Tweaked sentry range equation to min(53, ), to accomodate for ballistics. *Tweaked sportshot damage slightly higher by 1. *Tweaked shotguns to deal with bullet ballistics better, because of their normally low range. *Tweaked detonator and charge spawn chance on Yukon lower. *Tweaked the affect of skills that reduced oxygen consumption of focus. *Tweaked PvE command to be Combat [ Pve | PvP ], to make enabling PvP more obvious. Only using PvE will still work until the next update, to allow servers to update to the new command. *Tweaked some skins to work with the improved zubeknakov model. *Tweaked resolution option to show all possible resolutions. *Tweaked message for when trying to place the Sentry on vehicles to clarify better. *Tweaked pillars to allow for building off the the bottom of a roof. *Tweaked nelson's outfit to be gold rarity due to popular request. *Tweaked map size name to have the actual map size in meters next to it. *Tweaked historical maps to have a description and map selection image. *Tweaked Yukon's construction workers to use a more appropiate set of clothing. Fixes: *Fixed spelling error on Washington state map description. *Fixed some items not spawning on Washington. *Fixed generator files being randomly corrupted, and not able to be placed without verifying game cache. *Fixed a possible reason for Unturned and the Steam Inventory unsyncing. *Fixed triangular structure snapping to not clip weirdly. *Fixed some blueprints not always displaying. *Fixed randomly changing to a smaller resolution. *Fixed all the errors with spawns on historical maps. *Fixed missing map information on historical maps. *Fixed old rocket launcher projectiles conflicting with new bullet ballistics. *Fixed broken spawns on Festive PEI. *Fixed broken spawns on Halloween PEI. http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78063 http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:85109 http://store.steampowered.com/news/?appids=304930 Swissgewehr SG 550 Nationality: Swiss Grade: Police Sub-type: Assault Rifle Magazine Attachment: Military Magazine, Military Drum, Military Tracer Magazine, and Military Fragmentation Magazine. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SIG_SG_550 Acquirement: Can be found on any of the maps. Naga Nagant M1895 Nationality: Belgian Grade: Police Sub-type: Handgun https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nagant_M1895 Acquirement: Possibly exclusive to Russia. Uzy Uzi Nationality: Israeli Grade: Police Sub-type: Carbine https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uzi Acquirement: Can only be found on Washington. Whitefeather Sterling submachine gun Nationality: British Grade: Military Sub-type: Carbine https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sterling_submachine_gun Note: Replaces the Honeybadger on Yukon. Acquirement: Can only be found on Yukon, and PEI. Degyarev KSVK https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KSVK_12.7 Sub-type: Sniper Rifle Acquirement: This is exclusive to Russia. Podvoidney APS https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/APS_underwater_rifle Sub-type: Amphibious Assault Rifle Ballistics: Negates water ballistic penalties. Acquirement: Can be found on any of the maps. Simmonov SPP-1 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SPP-1_underwater_pistol Sub-type: Amphibious Handgun Ballistics: Negates water ballistic penalties. Acquirement: Can be found on any of the maps. Scubagun https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speargun Acquirement: Can be found on any of the maps. Snowfox AWP Grade: Police Sub-type: Sharpshooter Rifle https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare Ovskei OTs-38 Stechkin Grade: Ranger Sub-type: Handgun https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OTs-38_Stechkin_silent_revolver Note: Uses an internal barrel called the Ovskei Barrel. Ovskei Barrel Pros: Removes flash, reduces volume. Note: Used in the Ovskei as an internal barrel. Elklung Ag m/42 Nationality: Swedish Grade: Civilian Sub-type: Rifle https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ag_m/42 Acquirement: Can be found on any of the maps. Hammerbolt AA-12 Grade: Military Sub-type: Shotgun https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atchisson_Assault_Shotgun Acquirement: Can only be found on Washington. Deadwave Grade: Prototype Sub-type: Machine Gun https://cdn.1337wiki.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Deviant-Gravity-A.jpg https://www.artstation.com/artwork/destiny-house-of-wolves-machine-gun https://news.xbox.com/wp-content/uploads/destinyguns-04-Thunderlord.jpg http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/img/gmw/docs/379/273/v05.jpg Acquirement: Deadzones 3x Scope 1P78 Grade: Ranger http://russianoptics.net/1P78Kashtan.html Tripod Rarity: Legendary Pros: Slightly statistically superior in improving bullet spread, compared to the Bipod. Cons: Only works when proned. Note: Helps with the idea of a fully dedicated Sniper, countering some of the penalties from ballistics. Bent Barrel Pros: Displaces reticle and bullet origin to the right. Also shifts hitmarkers to the new reticle position when not using Dynamic Hitmarkers. Cons: Slightly increased bullet spread. Only 85% damage. Multimeter Note: When held, it displays the range of your electrical fields on barricades. It will not display the range of other's, unless they are in your group. Gun Shield Type: Sight Attachment Durability: The Gun Shield sight attachment has durability. Durability affects chance to block projectiles, and partly absorbed damage reductions. Degrade: Whenever a projectile hitbox and the Gun Shield hitbox collide, durability decreases. The amount degraded varies, and is calculated with an equation: Player_Skull / 10 (rounded up). When Player_Skull does not exist, Player_Damage is reduced to 90%, and rounded up. Note: Has a chance to block projectiles entirely, if they collide with the Gun Shield. Some damage types can only be partly absorbed. Minibus https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/50/ADG-HX6JHAE-Kanachu-Chi110-Eboshi.jpg https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f0/VF3ZCPMAC-Kanachu-Chi107-Eboshi.jpg Military Ushanka http://russianushankahat.com/sites/default/files/usereagle.jpg http://www.soviet-power.com/pictures/Ushanka3.jpg *Added Swissgewehr. ID *Added Swissgewehr Iron Sights. ID *Added Naga. ID *Added Naga Clip. ID *Added Uzy. ID *Added Uzy Magazine. ID *Added Uzy Iron Sights. ID *Added Whitefeather. ID *Added Whitefeather Magazine. ID *Added Whitefeather Iron Sights. ID Note: Amphibious Barrel here. *Added Degyarev. ID *Added Degyarev Magazine. ID *Added Degyarev Iron Sights. ID *Added Amphibious Ammunition Crate. ID *Added Simmonov. ID *Added Simmonov Cartridge. ID *Added Podvoidney. ID *Added Podvoidney Magazine. ID *Added Podvoidney Iron Sights. ID *Added Speargun. ID *Added Spear. ID *Note: Speargun Barrel here. *Added Snowfox. ID *Added Snowfox Magazine. ID *Added Snowfox Iron Sights. ID *Added Ovskei. ID *Added Ovskei Clip. ID Note: Ovskei Barrel here. *Added Elklung. ID *Added Elklung Magazine. ID *Added Elklung Iron Sights. ID *Added Hammerbolt. ID *Added Hammerbolt Magazine. ID *Added Hammerbolt Iron Sights. ID *Added 3x Scope. ID *Added Tripod. ID *Added Bent Barrel. ID *Added Multimeter. ID *Added Pocket Watch. ID *Added Maple Map Display. ID *Added Birch Map Display. ID *Added Pine Map Display. ID *Added Metal Map Display. ID 3 Handgun 2 Carbine 2 Assault Rifle 1 Rifle 1 Sharpshooter Rifle 1 Sniper Rifle 1 Shotgun 0 Machine Gun 1 Bow 0 Launcher I had a difficult time deciding what things from the Curated Workshop to "accept". There were multiple skins I liked, and several that were highly-rated, that didn't make my own cut. Below is a list of the numbers of each Premium Workshop skins for each ranged weapon. 1 Ace 1 Avenger 1 Bluntforce 1 Cobra 1 Crossbow 1 Desert Falcon 1 Grizzly 1 Honeybadger 1 Kryzkarek 1 Matamorez 1 Shadowstalker 1 Sportshot 1 Yuri 1 Zubeknakov 2 Eaglefire 2 Katana 2 Heartbreaker 2 Maplestrike 2 Peacemaker 2 Rocket Launcher 4 Timberwolf As you can see, there are many weapons without a Premium Workshop skin, and those who do are at an iffy number. Before I could finalize my list of skins "accepted", I had to decide what should happen, and could not happen. *Timberwolf gets 0 skins. **Timberwolf has 4 skins, while the other weapons are lackluster. *First Dragonfang skin. **There were multiple Dragonfang skins I liked, or thought people would like, or were unique. **This didn't happen because of my other rules, or because some were not liked too much by the whole of the community. Though, some less-liked skins have been added, because of it being a series, or an author being well liked. The whole thing is iffy to decide. *First Sabertooth skin. **Didn't happen, because of limited options usually conflicting with rules. I would have added the Aftermath Sabertooth if there was another Aftermath I could add. The Aftermath Grizzly was tempting to add with this, but I wanted something smaller, because of PJ's Era skins last update. *First Viper skin. **Didn't happen, because of the two reasons: the author being popular in the Stockpile, the Aftermath series being similar. ***An Aftermath Viper would have been cool. *No adding multiple skins for the same weapon. **Multiple skins for the Shadowstalker existed, but, only one should be added as to not interfere with possible market value. The other skin could be added in a different update if it was highly liked. *Nothing similar to monoplies. **The only Honeybadger skin is the Cryptic Heartbreaker, by Sheckla. The "best" (highly-rated) skin for the Honeybadger is Aftermath Honeybadger, by Sheckla. **No weapons should have skins limited to a single author, if there is more than one skin. No single weapon should have skins limited to a single author. ***In fact, skins for a weapon should all be by different authors, until there is a multitude of skins for that weapon by a variety of people. *Similar concepts or designs can not coexist. **Aftermath and Venom can not both be accepted. *A bundle needs to be added. **We haven't gotten a bundle for a while. So, these are the accepted 7. A mix of my opinion of what would be added, alongside what was at least decently popular. Some were renamed to follow the pattern of of weapons in the series, or make more sense with the rest of the naming styles. When possible, I tried to avoid changing names. Honor Shadowstalker Contrast Maplestrike Festival Ace Eskimo Outfit Sandstorm Bluntforce Pizza Peacemaker Icecream Rocket Launcher Category:Blog posts